This invention relates generally to the art of post supports and more particularly to the art of a post support adapted for a mailbox.
Various post supports have been developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,931 discloses a post equipped with a foot to increase support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,168 discloses a support post for objects having an improved anchor for stabilizing the post. Other post supports are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 907,817, U.S. Pat. No. 919,807 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,165. However, while the prior art reveals improved methods of anchoring a vertical pole support into the ground it fails to provide a simple, inexpensive post support which is quickly and easily assembled and especially adapted to support a mailbox.